


Clingy San

by BabieJongho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Hongjoong, I promise, Little Space, Little!San, Sannie, Soft Choi San, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, Toys, baby san, caregiver!seonghwa, little!jongho, paci, san is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Just San regressing after a while~Request from: TAYTINY
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Clingy San

It was no secret that it had been over two weeks since San had regressed. Everyone had been awfully stressed and neither of the two littles had been able to take their time to relax. The moment the group of eight found out about their off day, each member was excited to spend their day relaxing. 

That night after practice, each member was ready to fall into their beds and sleep. All except San. It had been weeks since San was able to regress, and so by the time he’d gotten home he found himself slipping into his fuzzy headspace the second he’d walked through the door. 

“Appa?” Hongjoong turns around from where he’s standing, scanning the room to find who had said the familiar name. 

“Appa wan’ play!” 

Ah, San. 

Hongjoong smiles softly, seeing that the littles shoulders have relaxed and his eyes don’t seem as tired as they were before he’d gotten to the dorm. He knows the others want to go to bed, but what were they going to do? Say no? None of them could resist little San (or Jongho). So, here the other seven were, in the living room all circled around the little. San’s pulled out some plushies, blocks, and a few other toys he’d wanted to play with. He’s building a tower from the soft blocks with Wooyoung, while sitting in Hongjoong’s lap. The tv is playing his favorite cartoon in the background. 

“Yuyu wan play?” San asks, looking up to the taller male with pleading eyes. He knows Yunho wasn’t going to say no, and within a matter of seconds San has ditched Wooyoung and his blocks to color in a princess picture with Yunho. Of course, it’s like this for a while. One moment the little is playing with one of the others, before he switches to a different member. It goes like this until San decides he’s tired and ready to go to bed. San yawns, rubbing at his eyes before reaching out for Seonghwa to take him to bed.

San’s night time routine was pretty simple. Usually it would start with Seonghwa or Hongjoong (or whichever of the other members that were available) helping him into his pajamas with some struggle. Then he’d be carried off into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, which was typically a struggle as San never liked the taste of the overly minty children’s toothpaste. After it was back to the bedroom where San was tucked into bed. 

Of course, San wouldn’t go to sleep without three important items. His shiber plushie, his paci, and his blankie. So, after getting these three items for the little, Seonghwa was ready to tell San his favorite night time story. Something about Mingi being a pretty princess that wore a long pink dress, and Yunho being his knight in shining armor. Something about the story got the little into a fit of giggles. 

Seonghwa smiles fondly before pressing a whole bunch of kisses all over San’s face, earning more giggles from the younger male. 

“Goodnight, Sannie.” 

“Nini mama!” 

And with that, San’s asleep in a matter of minutes. Resting peacefully after finally getting to regress for the first time in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Smskskjdjes im sorry this is so late 😭   
> And that it’s so short >< I couldn’t figure out what to do after getting stuck like three paragraphs in. Whoops. I take requests! Also I started a Little!Levi request fic, so if you’re into Attack On Titan as much as I am then you can leave a request if you want~


End file.
